125726-thayd-contract-hub-sux
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I'm likely one of those you see stuck to the front... | |} ---- ---- ---- I like riding it deliberately! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think the area sucks. It was just a click bait title. I like the area and how it's broken into sections for each activity. That cart is just annoyingly funny. It got me a bunch last night. I'd look up something on my other screen and look back to see I was taken by the cart. Move to an area I thought was safe, go grab a drink and boom, riding the cart. Hide in my housing plot bunker to go to the bathroom and boom...on the cart. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- One of us... one of us... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ha, I don't hate the carts. This was more of a failed sarcasm post. I was running with the doom and gloom theme for click bait. I made it mostly because I got hit like 4 times last night and I was never away long enough to go afk. I kept thinking "this time I have to be out of its path" only to get swept up by it. I laughed each time. I think an achievement would be awesome. You get one in the starter zone for getting hit by the deer things. I also think you shouldn't be put afk if you get hit by one since you are technically moving. | |} ---- ---- damn dude, you named it, you can name things because they got easily destroyed or deleted. I can imagine a situation in that lifty got destroyed by an orbital attack from the dominion into thayd. that reason make the exile go berserk and siege the dominion capital trying to burn it to ashe. the war scales to a point of violence never seen it in any of the races history, even draken, its like madness outside, exiles decapitating cassian civilians, burning people alive, eating chua eyes and using slaves. nexus will never be the same | |} ---- FOR LIFTY! CHAAAARGE! | |} ---- ---- Lifty is our gamon, oucant just kill gamon it had to be in an heroic and epic utterly stupid way!!! | |} ---- ---- Excellent! :D Give the Dommies some cart lovin'. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh they most definitely must be :D Lifty is just that much more loveable <3 | |} ---- ---- ---- Make that nametag happen plez! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #LiftyLore | |} ---- ---- Add the taxi driver voice to it as well. "You thought ya got rid of me? Not a chance pal!" | |} ---- "My ma, she always said -- what'd she say -- she said I was always gonna be a mover an' a shaker! I mean, one outta two ain't bad, yeah?! Heheh, movin' you right now whedda you like it 'r not! Heh! . Aha, hey, there's the shakin'!" | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes! YES! YES! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think adding more carts is the solution. Perhaps just increase their speed 10 fold so when they hit you, they have the potential to fling you over the walls of thayd. | |} ---- My rowsdowers are too small =( | |} ---- ---- ---- there's no love like lifty love | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I Love this one. The blimpcat at the bottom of the stairs looks like it was sacrificed to the Lifty god when it didn't get out the way. #Lifty #catsflattenedwhileyouwait | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So glad I'm not the only one . . . | |} ---- ---- ----